Forever and one day
by Kirea-K
Summary: Just something silly and fluffy for my favourite couple, and a peek into the future. The writers give us the angst on tv, so I give you my happy ending. Let me know what you think with a review, you know I love the feedback!
1. The flu

He was finally sleeping, though his breath was still loaded and difficult. And no, this time it was not a nightmare, but a common, boring, uninteresting cold.... and she smiled, and loved his cold and his being common and human. It has a happy day when she only had to worry about him being cranky and and a bad patient.

She was a surgeon... not a family doctor, and definitely not a nurse. Was a dreadful cook, unable to make a decent chicken soup, and was not patient enough to nurse anyone back to heath. But there she was; sitting by the bed. Watching him sleep under the influence of codeine. That was something she was actually good about; picking and prescribing drugs. Though for a bad cold the only thing was still rest and sweating in bed. And no; as she had very sternly told him some hours ago; not that kind of sweat.

And she found herself smiling again looking at him. It was nearly the time of his next codeine shot. It was actually a very bad cold, but she knew he would survive. He had been through worse... they had been through much worse together these last years. She looked through the window, one hand under her chin, and the other holding her cup of coffee. She loved those gray Seattle days, where the sky was so dark that 2 p.m. looked sunset time. The clouds were darker than gray, they had a hint of dark blue, and you could feel the storm approaching. Never understood why people would prefer sunny California to this; but maybe it was just her character that made her love those evenings watching the storm from behind the window, worm, cozy and with a cup of coffee in her hand.

The alarm of her cell phone startled her, as she looked at her watch. She had been daydreaming and had nearly missed his dose of medicine. He had made a dreamer out of her. He had definitely taken the icicle out of her chest. Of course she was still hardcore, and badass... Ms Badass actually, she thought as she looked at the plain platinum band in her finger... she had a platinum chain to hang it from her neck whenever she entered the OR, but she liked wearing it outside... and she loved Owen wearing it... keeping the greedy nurses at bay... She would never stop being tough and impatient, sometimes even rude at work. But she had her soft spot, and her soft spot was in need of medicine, so, she stood up, and sat down at his side of the bed, very close to him. She gently caressed his hair, and bent down to kiss his forehead. Both sweetly and to check if he had fever. Good, no fever. He was getting better. He begun to move slowly his eyes still blurred.

"Hi sleeping beauty... doctor brings you the medicine" she told him softly. "Cannot play doctors now" was his cranky answer. "You get to play the good patient and just drink" she told him with the spoon by his lips "come on, open your mouth... you are a doctor, you know you will feel better". Without much strength he complied and swallowed the green liquid. "Aagghh, it tastes like hell" he complained childish. "Thought about mixing it up with a single malt, but you would complain later about ruining the good stuff" she laughed. "Stop laughing and let me die alone"

"Sorry Dr. Hunt.... remember I bargained you a minimum of 60 years.... no way I am letting you cheat me a single minute of them" she joked "I always knew you were greedy and that you wouldn't settle down for my meager 40 year offer" he replied with a tired half smile "but you know Yang..., I would have promised you much more.... forever and one day" and with that and a smile he buried his head in the pillow and went to sleep. Still leaving her speechless and with a warm feeling in her chest.

She was not a religious person, but she would thank every God it existed for having brought him to her life. After five years of marriage, after sticking through thick and thin together, he still got to surprise her and make her feel like a teenager in love. Actually like she guessed a teenager in love would feel, for she had never felt like that on her teens. He had made her a better person, shown her what compassion for others meant. Even though she wouldn't let it show on the outside, they both knew it was there.

She looked at him, and even knowing she had a lot of things to do, and that it was a very bad idea.. since she could not afford to get the plague... she could not resist climbing up to the other side of the bed. As he was lying on his side, she just hugged him from behind, burying her nose on the back of his neck, without even waking up, in a reflex developed over the years, he took her hand in his and pressed her whole arm against his chest. She relaxed and closed her eyes, knowing that she was home, listening to the steady sound of his heart and the rain had begun falling outside.


	2. In the box

She hurried to get back home. She had made him stay in bed for one more day, to completely recover, and he had protested a lot. Nobody could understand it better than her. How boring could it be a day without cutting anyone open. Lying in bed, alone at home. But no way she would have allowed him to have a fall back in that cold. At the end, he had only accepted when she had reminded him that it was not a good idea to go and spread his viruses at the hospital. She could always count on him to do the right him for everyone. Always the gentleman, she thought with a smile.

So, she hurried to the door, and run into the bedroom, just to find him hurriedly hiding a box under the bed. "You're home early" he said with a little blush. "What are you hiding there, is it your secret stock of playboy issues" she replied with a smile. "Of course" he answered. He could always count on her wonderful sense of humor.

"Are you going to show me?" She asked arching her eyebrow. "Nope" was his answer, still blushing a little. "Why not? I am a doctor, AND a woman.... I have seen naked women before... could help you to appreciate them better" she teased, still feeling curious about the content of the box. It was not that big. And for the size, it could indeed have hold some magazines.... but she knew him too well to know it was not that, and was proud enough to know that she was the only woman he ever wanted to see undressed.

"If I show you my lacy lingerie, would you show me your box?" she continued playfully while climbing onto the bed to kiss him. "So that you can compare..." and for at least 5 minutes, they teased back and forward playfully kissing and discussing naked women... she was actually relieved to know that he was feeling well enough. Tomorrow he would go back to work.

They finally remained silent, in that comfortable silence they could always share. They were sitting up in the bed. Her body lying against his, with the back of her head resting in his shoulder and his arms around her.

"Do you really want to know?" he broke the silence, unable to deny her anything. She turned her head to look in his eyes, and just nodded. She did indeed want to know, but she would also respect his privacy, should he choose not to share.

With a little blush, he reached for the box, and laid it in her arms. "Its all yours" he said.

And when she removed the lid she could not help to be touched, because it was indeed "all hers"; all the small notes she used to slide in his locker during the hard times of their separation. "You've kept them" she whispered with a lump in her throat. "How could I have not?" was his answer, looking into her eyes, with all the love and tenderness in the world "They were my lifeline... go on, laugh if you want, I know it is silly..." and she did not let him finish the sentence. Could not avoid kissing him.

Then went back to the stack of cards. They were just plain cardboard cards, with her handwriting on them, tied with a black band..."wait, is this mine?" he blushed again at her question. "It's the oldest thing in the box" and she knew it was the band he had helped remove from her hair the first time they had made love. She took a deep breath, and left the room, leaving him with his box, wondering where she was going "Cristina?.." he called.

And she came back, holding a big brown envelope, marked as "Fallopian Tube" and laid it in his lap before climbing back to the bed to regain her position. "Open it" she instructed. He was a bit surprised by her move, but she complied... just to arch a brow at understanding the content. "You've kept my notes classified under fallopian tube??" And this was her time for blushing. "Well, you, know, I am not that good at hiding things... but I knew that was an envelope you would never open..."

With a kiss she picked the first card in his box. She had written it after a tough day in the hospital, the very same day he had had his first visit with Dr. Wyatt. At the time,she had known she should be staying away, allowing him the time and space to recover, but she had not been able to refrain from writing him a small note; to let him know she was there, watching him, and praying for him to recover.

"I am so proud of you" It was all she had managed to write before sliding it in his locker and running away blushing like a crazy teenager. Seing that first card made her smile.

Suddenly, she went to the back of the stack, looking for her last one, as her organized husband would have ordered them chronologically. "That one is not there" he smiled knowing what she was looking for.

"Ha, I absolutely know you have kept that one, so, where is it?", she laughed

"Always with me" he answered "where?" He passed her his cell phone, and told her to open the file called card. There it was her writing displayed on the screen, her marriage proposal in a card.

"I knew someday you would come and remind me that I had proposed to you... in written"

"Where is the original?" she continued, knowing he would never have thrown it away "Framed in my office" confessed, and at her quizzical look he added, "Hidden behind your framed picture. I love knowing that it's there when I look at you everyday. I Love you Cristina Yang, and love that you proposed to me before I had to go down on one knee"

She could not say anything more, her heart skipping at least a couple of beats. She just laid there in her husband's arms, feeling blessed. She was certain that even after a lifetime together he would be able to make her melt with his words, and could not wait for the time to come.


	3. Achievements

She sat in front of the mirror in their hotel room. She was arranging her hair for the third time already, feeling a little nervous.

She could hear him chuckle from the bed, while seeing his reflection in the mirror. His head was resting in his hand, and he was wearing only a white towel around his waist. God, he looked gorgeous! Funny how after so much time he could still make her hold her breath.

"Cristina, stop worrying! You look stunning tonight; you can do whatever you want with your hair"

"You're my husband! Your opinion doesn't count!"

"Thank you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, you are supposed to find me beautiful even when I'm not"

He smiled and looked at her again. The soft tissue of her gauze dress framing her back. Red was definitely her color, it would bring out the whiteness of her flawless skin and contrast against her black curls. She was right; he would find her beautiful anytime and everywhere, but tonight she looked amazing. It was difficult to find Cristina wearing anything but jeans or scrubs and even more difficult to see her in an evening dress. Beautiful was the only way he could describe her. It was amusing to see her nervous about her looks.

He stood up and went to sit at her side on the bench; put his hands in her shoulders and begun massaging them.

"Relax, they will find you beautiful, unless they are all blind and dead" And he placed a kiss in the soft spot she had behind her ear, making her shrug ticklish.

"You are just trying to make me feel better" she answered, turning to meet his lips with hers. "But it's OK, I love it when you try to make me feel better", and she kissed him again. "Mmm, and I know how you could make me relax and feel even better…" she continued against his mouth, moving to press her body against his.

"Cristina…" he laughed against her mouth. "You know we will be late…"

"So??… just help me out of this thing before it gets wrinkled"

"Yes madam!" he laughed while complying. He had an amazing wife. More than ten years of marriage and she could still make him feel like the first time. They would be really late, and neither of them cared.

*****

"Cristina! You are really late!" Meredith shouted nearly from the other side of the Lobby.

"So?" was Cristina's amused answer "They will not begin without me"

"Of course, now that you are the woman of the day you can afford having all your friends and colleagues waiting, thank you very much….and please, stop glowing and spare me the details of your delay! It's pretty obvious what you've been up to!"

Cristina smiled back at Meredith and let her lead them to their table, where all their colleagues and friends from SGH were sitting.

Again, Cristina couldn't help smiling at the warm feeling inside. They had left their hospital on minimal staff to fly over to New York to be with her. She had counted on Meredith and Derek being there, of course. Mer was her person, after all. But when Alex and Izzie had joined in, and then Callie and Arizona, she had been really grateful. The surprise had come when Sloan and Lexie had found an excuse to be in New York the same weekend. Even the Chief had left his retirement to be there, and had convinced Bailey to come along… she was one of their babies, and they felt like gloating parents. If she were a different kind of person, her eyes would have been moist… which definitely weren't… or so she wanted to tell herself.

Of course not everything could be good… her mother had decided to come along bringing her husband. She had already seen her from the other side of the room, already complaining to the Chief about something. But not even her mother could bother her today; with the time and Owens help she had learnt to be patient with her. And she reminded herself she should stop calling Richard Webber "the Chief". Owen had taken over the position 3 years ago… of course, since she would never call Owen chief, Richard would be the only "Chief" for her.

Before arriving to the table, someone grabbed her by the arm. Before turning around, she could see Meredith's cold expression. She was tense, and seemed about to jump on the person that had grabbed her. Only be one person could get such reaction from Meredith. So, she asked Meredith with her eyes to remain silent, and turned to meet him.

"Cristina" he said, clearing his throat, giving a nervous impression.

"Burke, nice to see you" she replied with a big smile, without releasing Owens arm. "Have you met my husband? Dr. Owen Hunt? He replaced Richard Webber as chief of surgery 3 years ago... Owen, this is Preston Burke, he used to work at Seattle Grace before your arrival"

"Uuhhh, nice to meet you Dr. Hunt" he said, somehow uncomfortable, extending his hand to shake the one that Owen had extended.

"A pleasure" was Owen's answer, shaking his hand. "Have heard a lot about you".

"You look beautiful Cristina; as usual" he said focusing his attention in Cristina again. "I knew you had the potential to be a great surgeon, and here you are. You cannot imagine how proud I am of you".

"Thank you Burke. I do not think I've ever thanked you for all the things you taught me… You were an excellent teacher. And also thank you for recognizing earlier than me that I did not want to marry you. You know, it hurt like hell at the time, but I came to realize later that you were right, and that I had not my heart there."

"I've always wondered…"

"Don't wonder Preston; you were right! And I guess it took a lot of courage and generosity from you to set me free at the last moment. So, thank you!"… And then she looked at Owen, smiled, and turned again to face Burke, with an evil twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, I would have left you for him, later on! We did spare a lot of money in divorce lawyers, so, do not ever wonder or feel bad" she teased.

"You also count with my eternal gratitude… she would have been difficult to conquer being married to you" Owen added with half a smile.

"You know Cristina; it was the most difficult thing I've ever done; leaving you in that church. Thanks for your forgiveness, because I have never been able to forgive myself for hurting you. Glad to know you don't hold the grudge".

"It's forgotten, you are most welcome at Seattle Grace if you ever want to pay us a visit. I'm sure I could still learn a couple of things from you, or that this time, I might even teach you something... now, if you would excuse us, our friends are waiting."

"Of course, congratulations Cristina, enjoy the evening"

Burke's smile was a little sad looking at them walk away, relief was also showing in his face.

***

A delightful dinner had been served, and they were finishing their desserts and having a wonderful time with her friends when the lights were dimmed, and Preston Burked asked for their attention from the tribune.

"Dear friends and colleagues" he spoke "we are here tonight to honor one of the greatest cardiothoracic surgeons of our times. It would be too long to list all her achievements in these brief seconds, and most of you have read a lot about them in the last years, so, no need to praise her abilities. What I would like to share to you is the fact, that over 12 years ago, when I first met her as a first-year intern, I already knew she would end up here one day. There were many things I could not have predicted the first day I saw her in an OR, but one thing was clear: There was talent there. Not only natural talent; but also focus, determination and preparation. Her first stitches were precise and careful. She had already done them one thousand times on dead tissue, and on her head. Her work has always been carefully planned. Nothing is left to luck or improvisation, and her patients know they can trust her to be ready for anything. For this reason, all the hard work and her achievements let me present this year's Avery award to Dr. Cristina Yang"

Cristina stood up, among the general applause, released Owen's hand, and climbed to the tribune to receive her award from the hands of Preston Burke.

"Thank you once again Dr. Burke, this time for your nice words" she said shaking his hand, before heading to the microphone.

"First of all, I would like to thank all the committee members for believing me worth of this honor; having been here, you all know how much this prize means to me… You know, once upon a time, when I first begun my career, I thought this would be the most important event in my life, ever winning the Avery award. And I am not going to minimize its meaning, since it is the greatest award a cardio surgeon can receive… but it happens that I am even more proud of other things."

"I'm proud of having friends and colleagues willing to fly across the country to be here tonight. I'm proud and grateful of having learnt from you all not only most of my surgical skills, but the most important thing of all: That being a great surgeon is important… but it is more important to care about our patients and being a person. Once, a great surgeon about to retire asked me the following: "What will you have in 40 years, when your time to retire comes?" Today, I know the answer. I will have you. My colleagues, my friends, this prize hung in my home… and above all, you, Owen. Because you have brought me here, you have made me worth this award, and you will be there in 30 years time; prying the scalpel out of my hands. Because you have taught me compassion, and care, and love. And those are really the most important characteristics in a surgeon. As you told me once, if you don't know your patients name, you shouldn't be doing this." Thank you, because you are my greatest achievement, and I wouldn't be here tonight without you."

With that, among the applause, she descended from the podium to join her friends, hug them all, and end up embracing Owen. She had changed since she first met them, they had changed her. She was definitely a fortunate woman.


End file.
